Auld Lang Syne
by The Seitz
Summary: Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain ring in the new year together.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Characters. They have bee borrowed without profit from DC Comics and now I respectfully give them back.   
  
Summary: The New Year approaches and both Gotham's defenders and it's citizens turn to face it, and wind up with a surprise.  
  
Rating: Probably "R." Maybe PG-13 but I don't know. It's a love story so if you get offended by that stuff knock the rating up to what you feel you need.  
  
Feedback: When a professional diver jumps and then finally hits the water they have a pretty good idea as to whether or not they landed right. But as always it's up to the judges to decide if they swan dived or belly flopped. The same falls to you, the readers, to tell me and the other authors if we landed gracefully or if we need to refine our technique.   
  
Dedicated To:  
  
Amanda Smith, who I can turn to for advice and support on any piece of work I ever create. And who's talent for writing I can only dream to have one day.  
  
Rachel Mallet, Kerrie Smith, Chicago, Scruffy Scribe, Tammy, Charlene Edwards, John Westcott, and Jim Greeno, the authors who time and time have set the bar for me to jump over. Sometimes I hit the bar and sometimes I nail the landing, and then before I can get a big head about it, one of them will raise the bar a little higher.  
  
Rachel Mallet, Robin, and Marcie, who give me the feedback I need to keep me writing.  
  
To all the writes out there I haven't mentioned. . ."We are the builders and we are the dreamers of dreams."  
  
  
Auld Lang Syne  
By The Seitz  
  
  
"Age does not protect you from love. But love, to some extent, protects you from age."  
--Jeanne Moreau, French Actress  
  
*********  
  
The Gotham Streets were packed. Seemingly every man woman and child was out and on hand to ring in the new year. Cultures new and old to the city walked the streets and wished each other a happy New Year. People who never saw and worked with each other suddenly found themselves arm to arm gathered in the same celebration. . .   
  
*********  
  
"This sucks."  
  
Batgirl, turned away from her binoculars to regard her surly companion. "What is suck?" She asked.  
  
"This." Robin explained, spreading his arms to show the universal indication of everything.   
  
Batgirl mulled over this information. Everything was suck, Tim said, that meant. . .   
  
"Me too?" She asked angrily.  
  
Robin blinked. "What?"  
  
"You say everything is suck." She reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. "That mean I is suck too? Not fair, I nice."  
  
Tim looked her over and then shook his head. Spending time with Batgirl was more fun than spending time with Spoiler, but it still had its moments. "No Cass." He began. "I mean this situation sucks. It's New Years Eve."  
  
"So?"  
  
Robin let out a frustrated sigh. "So we're stuck pulling an all night patrol."  
  
"Like patrol." She reminded him.  
  
"I know. I like it to but. . .ALL NIGHT? On New Years Eve? That isn't fair."  
  
Lucius Fox had decided to commemorate his return to Wayne Enterprises by throwing a massive New Years Eve Party. That meant Bruce Wayne needed to be in attendance, for the whole thing. The party was so big, in fact, that Lucius not only sucked Bruce into an all night attendance, but also forced him to bring Dick and his girlfriend. That took away Nightwing and Oracle, plus, Huntress was away to Keystone City, tracking a Goveltii hitman, Azrael had not been seen for several days, and Spoiler's mother had confiscated her costume again. That left the defending Gotham City to its two youngest vigilantes.   
  
*********  
  
Down in Gotham, however, things were not all well. The same diverse culture that gave Gotham it's own unique identity also gave rise to conflicting personalities. And all the diversity meant that people's opinions would be different, and despite the celebration and intent of good will, people accidentally found ways to bring anger into the joy of the upcoming year.  
  
*********  
  
Tim wouldn't have minded it so much if there was anything going on. But there wasn't, the City was dead, more than dead, deserted and devoid of all its criminal elements. It was approaching midnight and the only action the duo had seen that night was an attempted rape.   
  
"Not have else to do." Batgirl said, interrupting Tim's thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
Now it was her turn to sigh. "Wouldn't do anything if wasn't patrolling."   
  
"You'd just sit in your cave?" He asked her. "You wouldn't be out at some New Years party?"  
  
She shook her head. "Don't get."  
  
"You don't understand? What? New Years?"  
  
She nodded sadly. "Understand Christmas. Get presents, give presents and other people talk about Jesus. But don't get New Years. No reason for party, just another day."  
  
"Cass! It's more than that." Tim explained. "New Year's is a time for forgiving and trying to find a way to better yourself for the up coming year."  
  
"Like me the way I is." She said quietly.  
  
"I figured that. But," He inwardly squirmed at the thought of broaching this topic without Bruce or Barbara around. "Maybe there's people in your life that you need to forgive." He said gingerly.  
  
Her reaction was extraordinary. Her whole body tightened up under her suit and she turned her head to regard Robin with a dangerous glower. "What mean?" She growled.  
  
Mistake Boy Wonder, he thought, but he was locked on this course and he may as well run with it. "Well, are you going to stay angry at Cain forever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh come on Batgirl." He chided gently. "No one is saying you have to be friends with him and visit him every day or anything. But maybe you could use this upcoming year as a chance to forgive him. Get rid of some of the hate or something." He shrugged then recoiled as her arm snapped out and connected with a thunderous slap to his face. He stared at her wide eyed as she stood up and walked away from him. After a moment he followed her across the rooftop, his face still stinging.  
  
"Cass!" He called. "Cass wait up! I'm sorry if I offended you. Come on, talk to me."  
  
She turned and pulled off her mask. The frosty winter wind of Gotham City tossed her hair around her head and Tim could see the fire in those brown eyes. "Why talk?" She demanded him. "You not know! You not understand! Happen to me, the training, bullets! You not know what like but want to talk about! I can't talk Tim!" She yelled as she started walking towards him, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't talk." She repeated quietly and Tim saw her start to shake. She was within two steps of him when she fell forward into his arms.  
  
Tim was shocked but still had enough of his senses to reach out and pull her into his chest. "Hey, it's ok." He said softly as he felt her weeping into him. "I didn't know it hurt that much. I'm sorry Batgirl."  
  
*********  
  
And in Gotham City, for a brief and fleeting moment, all was well. The people sat back and decided to put away their differences for a night and prepare for whatever difficulties and surprises that the coming year would bring.  
  
*********  
  
Cassandra stopped herself and pushed away from him after a few minutes. "Sorry." She said, turning away.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Tim told his friend as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You wanna talk about anything?"  
  
"No." She turned to face him. "You talk."  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the buildings edge and the two sat down. From the top of the apartment building, Gotham City stretched out before them in all of it's nightly beauty. Diamond District glittered in the night, and the faint traces of music and laughter could be heard coming from Fashion District. Robinson Park made up the area where the sky met the earth and the two teenagers could see the light from the parks decorations rising into the clouds.   
  
"Tell about New Years." Cassandra said, playing with her cowl in her hands.   
  
"Ok." Tim thought for a second. "Well aside from what you already know there isn't much. It depends on who's doing it, some people make resolutions, promises to do something in the coming year. Other people put up pictures of babies or eat black eyed peas. And then there's the-" he paused to think it over- "never mind, that isn't important."  
  
"What?" She queried.   
  
"Trust me, it's nothing."  
  
"Tim." She said with steel in her voice. "Tell me."  
  
My God, he thought, Bruce would be proud of her.   
  
"Well, um," he sputtered, "at midnight some people kiss each other in hopes for good luck and love in the coming year," He finished quickly then looked away to hide the blush in cheeks.  
  
"Oh." She said simply.  
  
On the roof the silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife.  
  
"Um, Tim?" Cass finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Is 11:58."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Want to kiss at midnight?"  
  
Tim turned to stare at her. "What?"  
  
"Just, not have peas or baby pictures. I wondered if you want to do kiss tradition." She explained.   
  
"Oh. Cass. ." He sputtered. "Are you sure, I mean. . .Are you sure?" He finished lamely.   
  
"Yeah." She assured him with a shy smile. "Is just kiss, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." He agreed.  
  
*********  
Down throughout Gotham, hundreds of thousands of people counted down with the clocks posted throughout the city.  
  
"5. . . 4. . .3. . .2. . .1. . .HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Was heard around and throughout the streets. Confetti flew, champagne was spilt, resolutions made, peas eaten and several lovers shared their New Year's Kiss.  
  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot   
and never brought to mind?   
Should auld acquaintance be forgot   
and days of auld lang syne? . . . .   
  
From the multitudes of people, softly, the words to Auld Lang Syne began and as the song moved forward, it's volume grew, until almost magically, it seemed as if everyone in the City once ruled too evil to save was singing together  
  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot   
and never brought to mind?   
Should auld acquaintance be forgot   
and days of auld lang syne?   
And here's a hand, my trusty friend   
And gie's a hand o' thine   
We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet   
For auld lang syne   
  
  
*********  
  
On a quiet rooftop overlooking Andru Street Timothy Drake leaned over and meet the waiting mouth of Cassandra Cain. He had been telling himself over and over again that this was nothing more than a New Year's Kiss. He knew, however, that as soon as he met her lips it was more.  
  
Almost hungrily she returned his embrace. The two sat for several moments lips locked, sharing a kiss. When they finally pulled away the two looked and for the first time truly seemed to see each other.  
  
Tim looked at Cassandra and saw the deep intensity hidden in her almond brown eyes. He saw her body, shaped to perfections through years of training, yet scarred, horribly in some places, because of the same training. He saw a girl who would be willing to be with him and listen, not just talk. He saw a little girl looking for someone to show her she was loved and finally willing to open herself up to the vulnerability of loving someone.  
  
Cass looked at Timothy and saw a person who she almost totally at ease with. A teenager like her, who understood what she might be going through and could explain it to her without making her feel like an idiot. She saw a lonely boy looking for a friend who wasn't at least ten years older than him. She saw a boy who wanted to share his secrets with someone and not have to worry about losing his identity.  
  
Wordlessly Tim stood up and backed away from the ledge holding his hand out for her to take, which she did. As the two stepped back into the center of the building Tim pulled Cass into himself and the two met again in embrace as the first snow of the New Year fell around them.  
  
*********  
  
Down in the dark city the celebration continued. But in the waning hours of the morning the residents of the city decided to take the celebrations back to their homes. Man and wife walked hand in hand back to their houses and apartments and lovers, both new and old, chose to ring in the new year in their own special way.  
  
*********  
  
In a cave below the city Tim Drake and Cassandra Cain tumbled from room to room until they finally reached Cassandra's sleeping quarters. They had decided that tonight they would forget everything, Forget the masks and identities. Forget the crime and the sadness. Forget that both of them had forsaken any hope of ever holding down a normal life and just act like teenagers for a while.   
  
And act like teenagers they did, as they groped and grabbed and kissed and hugged each other until they were finally in the bedroom, with only their fears and a layer or two of Kevlar holding back their passion.   
  
Cassandra was the first to finally voice the unspoken fears.   
  
"This love?" She asked as in-between kisses, a note of fear evident in her voice and eyes.  
  
Tim studied her for a moment and then took another to look at himself. "God I hope so." He answered earnestly.   
  
Cassandra smiled. He wasn't sure, neither was she, but she knew that they would find out together.  
  
*********  
  
The first light of the morning crept through the streets of Gotham City as the sun slowly rose behind the clouds. A light snow still fell and the people awoke, after their night of celebration, and began to get their lives ready for the new year. They pulled away from their lovers and loved ones and headed out into the day. There would be much to do, food to cook, lists to make, collage football to watch. The New Year had come to Gotham City and the people stood up fearlessly to meet it head on.  
  
*********  
  
That was not the case in the cave below the streets. Both Cassandra and Timothy lie in her bed. Cassandra on her side, her raven black hair spread out on the pillow, and Tim, sleeping with his chest to her back, and an arm protectively wrapped across her body.  
  
The two had seen, in their short years, more than most men will in their whole lives, but they had finally found each other and formed a bond of love.   
  
And as long as that bond held, the two were perfectly content to sleep the first day of the New Year away.  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
